Lie
by yoochimy
Summary: Bayangkan saja ketika keturunan dewa perang dan dewi kebijaksanaan saling membohongi perasaan satu sama lain. [Top!Jimin x Bottom!Yoongi, MinYoon/YoonMin, HopeGa]


**Lie**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

[MinYoon/YoonMin, Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi]

Other members

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance

 **Rated:** T+/M

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Summary:** Bayangkan saja ketika keturunan dewa perang dan dewi kebijaksanaan saling membohongi perasaan satu sama lain.

 **Warning!**

 **BL, Demigod!AU, Percy Jackson!AU. Inspired by Percy Jackson's books**

 **BTS** **Ó** **BigHit Entertainment**

 **Chapter 1**

Yoongi membuka matanya, perlahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya ngeryitkan dahi bingung memangnya apa yang ia lakukan semalam sehingga tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat?

Setelah kesadaran terkumpul sepenuhnya, Yoongi melihat sekitarnya. Tidak, sangat jelas ini bukanlah kamarnya. Lalu dimanakah dia?

"Eh, sudah bangun kau rupanya." Yoongi mengikuti arah suara dan menemukan pemuda berambut _dark brown_ tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau? dan.. dimana aku?" entahlah, tapi Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Yoongi. "Perkenalkan, aku Kim Seokjin, _son of_ _Aphrodite_. Dan selamat datang di _Camp Half-Blood_ tempat keturunan manusia dari para dewa-dewi berada. Kalau tidak salah kau Min Yoongi, _son of Athena_ ya?"

Yoongi semakin mengeryitkan dahi bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan pemuda berwajah manis tersebut, sungguh.

Di otaknya sekarang berkelebat ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Seokjin. Tapi, saat hendak mengeluarkan suara, bibirnya reflek berhenti saat melihat dua orang pemuda masuk ke tenda dengan tergesa-gesa sembari menggotong teman lainnya yang tidak sadarkan diri berlumuran darah.

Kini mata Yoongi sepenuhnya terfokus pada dua atau mungkin tiga orang -jika salah satu orang yang pingsan itu dihitung- dan memandangnya ngeri.

"Astaga! apa yang terjadi padanya!?" pekik Seokjin dan segera menghampiri brankar seberang dengan mata membulat.

" _Minotaurus_." salah satu pria berambut blonde itu menjawab dengan datar.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lelah. "Baiklah, tinggalkan saja dia disini. Biarkan nanti Namjoon dan keturunan _Apollo_ lainnya yang mengurusnya."

Kedua pria itupun mengangguk dan bergegas pergi. Tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat, Yoongi bersumpah salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut hitam kelam itu sedikit menyeringai padanya.

Kini perhatian Seokjin kembali tertuju padanya.

"Oke, karena kau anak baru jadi.. sebentar." Seokjin terlihat mencari seseorang dan kemudian melambaikan tangan pada salah satu _satir_ yang hendak berjalan ke arah barat.

"Jadi, silahkan berkeliling perkemahan ini dan biarkan Jihoon yang akan memandu perjalananmu."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Jihoon bukanlah _satir_ yang ganas." Seokjin pun kemudian berpamitan pada Yoongi yang masih sedikit ketakutan terhadap sosok didepannya.

.

.

.

Jimin melemparkan pedangnya kesembarang arah. Sesi latihan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Setelah melepas baju zirahnya, Jimin segera duduk bersandar disalah satu pohon sembari menunggu Taehyung datang.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, tidak seperti biasanya." Taehyung melempar botol minuman mineral yang langsung ditangkap oleh Jimin.

Jimin langsung meminum setengah isi dari botol itu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Apa yang akan dikatakan _demigod_ lainnya jika melihat primadona keturunan _Ares_ kelelahan seperti ini."

Jimin mendengus, "Sialan kau, Kim."

Ditengah dua pemuda keturunan _Ares_ dan _Hermes_ itu asik bercanda, petir pun menyambar dengan garangnya membuat Jimin dan Taehyung seketika tersentak kaget sehingga mereka mau tidak mau memandang satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak, petir itu menyambar disaat cuaca benar-benar cerah.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku sedang mencoba mengendalikan kekuatanku." ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan keturunan _Zeus_ sumbernya.

Mendengar permintaan maaf itu, _demigod_ lainnya pun segera membubarkan diri dan menjalankan aktifitas semula yang sempat terganggu karena bunyi petir yang luar biasa kerasnya.

Taehyung menyeringai kecil memandang keturunan _Zeus_ tersebut. "Wajahnya benar-benar tidak pantas untuk keturunan _Zeus_."

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar. Jungkook benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi keturunannya." Jimin menoleh memandang Taehyung, "Sepertinya kau tertarik dengannya."

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Jeon Jungkook?"

"Aku. Aku lebih tertarik pada sosok yang berada dibelakang Jungkook." Jimin menyeringai dan seketika itu Taehyung mengarahkan bola matanya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri canggung dibelakang Jungkook.

"Manis. Bolehlah."

.

.

.

Sungguh. Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi keturunan dari para dewa?

Dia hanya makan dan hidup seperti orang pada umumnya tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi keturunan dewa?

Benar-benar diluar akal sehat.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya. Maafkan aku karena perjalanan kemarin malam membuat badanmu kesakitan."

Yoongi tidak mengerti. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apapun. Dan, dimana ayahku?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Ayahmu tidak bisa berada disini. Dia bukan keturunan seorang dewa."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Ceritakan apapun yang kau ketahui tentang diriku."

"Baiklah. Tapi mari sambil berkeliling, akan ku kenalkan kau dengan tempat ini dan beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa menjadi temanmu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan menggumamkan terimakasih.

Mereka pun berkeliling perkemahan dan yang pasti dengan Jihoon yang terus berbicara menceritakan diri Yoongi juga mengenalkannya kebeberapa orang yang menurutnya akan cocok berteman dengan Yoongi.

"Nah sekarang, mari kuperkenalkan dirimu pada keturunan dewa-dewa utama."

Yoongi mengeryit, "Utama?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ya, ada tiga dewa utama yaitu _Zeus_ yang menguasai dunia atas, _Poseidon_ penguasa laut dan _Hades_ penguasa dunia bawah."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham terhadap penjelasan Jihoon kemudian mengikuti langkah Jihoon ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang bercengkrama.

"Hai Hoseok, Hai Jungkook, aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada seseorang." ucap Jihoon membuat perhatian kedua pemuda itu berpusat sepenuhnya pada Jihoon.

Hoseok dan Jungkook tersenyum. "Hai, siapa yang akan kau kenalkan?" kali ini Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling guna mencari objek yang dimaksud.

"Yoongi, kemarilah." Jihoon memanggil Yoongi yang tengah memandangi aktifitas _demigod_ disekitarnya.

"Ini, perkenalkan, dia Min Yoongi, _son of Athena_ " Jihoon bergeser sedikit agar Yoongi terlihat sepenuhnya oleh Hoseok juga Jungkook.

"Wah, dia manis sekali!" pekik Jungkook saat Yoongi benar-benar terlihat jelas diindranya.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menunduk malu sembari menggumamkan terimakasih. Percayalah, Yoongi bukanlah sosok yang mudah berinteraksi dengan orang.

Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh Yoongi. "Aku Jung Hoseok, _son of Poseidon._ "

"Yoongi."

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, anak dari _Zeus_. Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku. Kau begitu manis." ucap Jungkook riang membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kalau tidak salah kau bilang dia anak _Athena_?" tanya Hoseok penasaran yang diselingi anggukan oleh Jungkook tanda setuju.

Pantas saja mereka terheran. _Athena_ adalah dewi yang terkenal tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun. Bahkan _Athena_ juga masih perawan.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ya. Dia adalah hadiah dari _Athena_. Oleh sebab itu dia juga termasuk salah satu _demigod_."

Disaat mereka tengah asik berbicara, tiba-tiba semua orang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke satu arah yang sama. Mereka berempat sama-sama mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Dengan cekatan, Hoseok meraih salah satu lengan _demigod_ untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa? kenapa berlarian seperti itu?"

 _Demigod_ yang ditarik tadi menghela napas. "Dua Park kita bertarung lagi."

"Tetap saja seperti itu. Apa mereka berdua tidak bosan?" Jungkook mendengus jengkel.

"Dua Park? siapa?"

"Park Jimin dan Park Chanyeol. Dua anak _Ares_ yang sama-sama ingin menjadi yang paling unggul." saut Jihoon membuat Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

 _'_ _Dasar pencari perhatian.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sudahlah Jim, mengalah saja pada tiang itu!" Namjoon menggeram marah.

Jimin mendengus. "Tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa."

Jimin menatap sengit orang diseberangnya. Ya, dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Orang yang bisa dikatakan adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh. Benar-benar tidak berguna mempunyai saudara yang lemah sepertimu." suara Chanyeol membuat panas telinga Jimin.

Para _demigod_ sudah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi diantara anak _Ares_ itu termasuk juga Yoongi dan teman-temannya.

"Sadarlah, bahkan kau yang lebih bodoh dan lemah. Mengalahkanku dipertarungan terakhir saja tidak bisa. Jadi, siapa yang lebih lemah?"

Kata-kata Jimin membuat Chanyeol tersulut amarah. Harga dirinya terasa terinjak karena kata-kata dari saudaranya itu.

Belum sempat mereka adu jotos, semua perhatian _demigod_ sudah tertuju kearah lain, yaitu kearah salah satu _demigod_ yang tepat berada disebelah Yoongi.

"Banteng _Colchis_!" ya, itu dia pekikannya membuat Yoongi dan _demigod_ lain menolehkan wajah kearah pandangan perempuan itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat banteng yang berukuran sangat _jumbo_ tengah menyerang perkemahan. Para _demigod_ berlarian kesana kemari termasuk Yoongi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berlari kemana.

"Tolong!"

Yoongi dalam keadaan krisis! dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menolong perempuan itu atau tidak. Jika dia menolongnya, bisa saja kemudian dia yang akan menjadi incaran _Colchis_ selanjutnya.

Jika tidak, dia akan benar-benar menyesal jika saja perempuan itu akan mati. Bagaimana tidak, perempuan itu menatap Yoongi penuh permohonan agar menyelamatkannya.

Ditengah kebingungannya, tanpa sadar, kaki mungil Yoongi sudah berjalan mendekati perempuan yang tertimpa batang pohon tersebut. Nalurinya sebagai anak _Athena_ ternyata yang membawanya memilih opsi pertama.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mencoba mendorong batang pohon yang tidak terlalu besar agar berguling kebelakang dan melepaskan bebannya pada kaki perempuan itu.

Berhasil! usaha Yoongi ternyata berhasil. Meskipun dengan tubuh yang mungil Yoongi berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Dan kemudian, benar saja firasatnya. Banteng itu sekarang tengah mengejar Yoongi. Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari banteng itu dan ujungnya sampailah Yoongi pada sebuah tempat buntu.

Demi apapun, ini baru hari pertamanya disini dan dia bahkan belum berlatih apapun. Pekikan terdengar dari para _demigod_.

"Sial, kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku!?" umpatnya kesal.

Yoongi benar-benar kesal. Dari sekian banyak _demigod_ yang hebat, kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menolongnya disaat genting seperti ini? Mereka bahkan hanya menatap dengan wajah bodoh sedangkan Yoongi disini hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

Tanpa disangka, orang yang menyeringai kearahnya tadi segera mengambil ancang-ancang didepannya untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu memberi isyarat Yoongi untuk bersembunyi dibawah meja dibelakang mereka. Melihat isyarat itu, Yoongi hanya bisa menurut dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibawah meja kayu yang telah usang tersebut.

Dengan gesit, pemuda itu menghindari berbagai serangan dari sang banteng. Dan klimaksnya, pemuda itu melemparkan pedang yang dibawanya tepat pada rongga mulut banteng tersebut membuat mesin dari banteng tersebut mendapat penghambatan kerja dan seketika itu juga, banteng tersebut meledak menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil.

Yoongi hanya memejamkan mata melihat kejadian didepannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mencengkram kaki dari meja kayu tempat persembunyiannya.

Jimin –nama pemuda itu- segera menghampiri Yoongi yang terlihat ketakutan. "Kau tak apa?"

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan dan kini wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tampan Park Jimin, orang yang sama yang menyeringai padanya saat itu. "Ah, ya, aku tak apa. Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Oh, Yoongi, sayangku, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" itu tadi Seokjin yang berbicara sambil menghampiri Yoongi dan mengecek keadaannya.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya menggeleng lemah, masih tidak ada kekuatan untuk berbicara. Entahlah, padahal Jimin yang bertarung tetapi dia yang merasa lelah.

Tapi, hei! dia tadi juga berlari-lari tadi ditambah juga dengan jantung yang berdebar menghadapi banteng mesin super ganas itu. Jadi, jangan salahkan Yoongi jika ia merasa lelah juga.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Namjoon kepada sang kekasih, Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin memandang jengkel kekasihnya, "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu jika yang membuatku mengenalnya adalah kau sendiri!"

"Hah?"

"Tuan Kim Namjoon berotak cerdas, siapa yang awalnya memintaku untuk menemuinya di tenda perawatan tetapi dirinya sendiri malah pergi bersama temannya ha!?" Seokjin melirik Yoongi sebentar, "Dan gara-gara itu juga aku tidak tega meninggalkannya yang terluka sendirian sehingga, aku menemaninya hingga terbangun."

Namjoon menepuk dahinya, "Astaga, maafkan aku _honey,_ aku benar-benar melupakannya."

"Terserah kau saja." balas Seokjin yang mengabaikan Namjoon yang sedang merayunya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Jimin hanya memandang datar duo sejoli yang tengah kasmaran tersebut. Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi tersenyum kecil sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Park Jimin, _son of Ares_."

"Min Yoongi, _son of Athena_."

Jimin mengerutkan kening, "Athe-"

"YOONGI!" pekik seseorang membuat Jimin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan memilih untuk menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

Yoongi melambai, "Jihoon!"

Jihoon berlari dengan tergesa, "Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kemana saja kau?"

Yoongi mendengus kesal. "Kenapa malah kau yang terlihat kesal padahal aku yang disini hampir merenggang nyawa?" sepertinya Yoongi di dunia biasa mulai kembali.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" semuanya menutup telinga.

Seokjin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk mendekatinya. "Sudah, biarkan dia beristirahat dahulu. Ayo Yoongi mari ku antar kau dipondok mu."

"Tidak biasanya anak _Aphrodite_ berbaik hati." Jimin menggumamkan komentarnya membuat Seokjin memutar arahnya lagi.

"Asal kau tau, Park, aku berbeda dari saudara-saudaraku jadi, tolong jaga mulut brengsekmu itu."

Dan kemudian, berlalu lah Seokjin juga Yoongi dari hadapan Jimin.

Memang sedikit membingungkan jika melihat salah satu anak _Aphrodite_ bersikap baik pada _demigod_ lain. Itu karena kebanyakan dari mereka terkenal akan kesombongan sebab memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata mengingat _Aphrodite_ adalah dewi tercantik diantara jajaran dewi-dewi lainnya.

.

.

.

Saatnya makan malam. Yoongi berjalan kearah tenda makan ditemani Seokjin disebelahnya.

Menurut Yoongi, Seokjin tidak terlalu buruk jika dijadikan teman. Entah apa hal itu yang jelas Yoongi hanya merasa tidak terlalu takut lagi jika bersama Seokjin.

"Jadi, ceritakan aku tentang dirimu, Yoon."

Yoongi berpikir sejenak, "Pentingkah hal itu?"

Seokjin terkekeh. "Tidak. Tapi sepertinya kau cukup galak."

"Kenapa semua orang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku?" Yoongi mulai merasa jengkel.

"Oh, lihat! betapa imutnya kau jika sedang marah, Yoon. Sungguh, sikap dan wajahmu sangat tidak kontras." Seokjin semakin terkikik geli melihat pemuda berkulit pucat disebelahnya ini menahan amarah.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah sampai di tenda makan. Seokjin segera melangkahkan kakinya –yang juga diikuti Yoongi- menghampiri Jungkook yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka untuk bergabung bersama.

Tapi sebelum itu, Seokjin dan Yoongi berjalan mengambil nampan makanan mereka dan segera bergabung dengan Jungkook.

"Hai!" sapa Jungkook riang sembari memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Hai, Kook." balas Seokjin tak kalah riang. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum kearah Jungkook.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, Hoseok datang menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan senyuman konyolnya seperti biasa.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau terlihat menjengkelkan. Dan juga, kau benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi anak _Poseidon_ , wajah kuda." komentar Jin di sela makannya.

Hoseok mendengus, "Kenapa kau selalu sensi denganku sih?"

"Berisik sekali kalian. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan makanmu," Yoongi menatap Hoseok. "Dan kau, lebih baik sekarang ambilah makanan."

"Wow, _calm down baby,_ kau galak sekali," Hoseok menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, "Untung manis."

Dan Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi. Hanya membalas ucapan Hoseok dengan tatapan tajam membuat Hoseok mau tak mau mengambil makanannya.

Walaupun sesungguhnya, ia tak benar-benar lapar.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa segalak itu _hyung_. Ah, dan ya, sepertinya kau memiliki penggemar disini."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening.

"Dari tadi Jimin memperhatikanmu. Dan bisa kulihat, anak _Aphrodite_ juga menatapmu jengkel karena pandangan primadona _Ares_ terarah padamu sejak tadi terutama Seulgi."

"Seulgi? tapi bukankah mereka sudah putus sejak lama?" tanya Jin sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook.

Yoongi mendengus. "Habiskan dulu makanan kalian baru berbicara. Sungguh, kalian semua membuatku jengkel."

Hoseok yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya terkikik geli. Entah kenapa dirinya tertarik dengan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

Hoseok segera berjalan menghampiri mereka kembali dan menempatkan duduknya disebelah kanan Yoongi dan..

 _Cup!_

Hoseok mencium Yoongi! sontak semua _demigod_ yang melihat itu berteriak histeris. Ya, walaupun hanya kecupan dipipi.

Tapi serius, meskipun tidak sepopuler Jimin, Taehyung, ataupun Namjoon, Hoseok juga termasuk salah satu pria lajang yang memiliki peminat lebih dari setengah populasi perkemahan. Ditunjang juga oleh statusnya anak dari dewa utama sehingga menambah nilai plus darinya.

Nah, sekarang kembali ke Yoongi.

Yoongi yang mendapat ciuman dadakan itu membulatkan matanya dan selang beberapa detik, Yoongi sudah memberi Hoseok serangan bertubi-tubi membuat Hoseok harus mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

Sedangkan disisi lain, pemuda bersurai kelam itu hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah datar dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan tenda makan membuat Taehyung juga Namjoon bertanya-tanya. Entahlah, yang jelas hati Jimin memanas.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Hoseok sudah benar-benar gila!

Yoongi berjalan dengan bersungut-sungut sampai tidak sadar dirinya menabrak seseorang. Mengingat tubuhnya yang mungil, Yoongi pun jatuh terduduk membuat pantatnya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Ah, kau tak apa? maafkan aku."

Yoongi menerima uluran tangan orang itu dengan mulut yang masih menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? pantatku sakit asal kau tau."

Jimin terkekeh, "Kau galak juga ya."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke pondokku tapi kenapa banyak sekali halangan." gerutu Yoongi.

"Jangan menggerutu seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin melahap bibir sensualmu itu." Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi membuatnya melangkah mundur waspada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! jangan mendekat!" teriak Yoongi yang tentunya tidak akan dihiraukan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi terus melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pohon dibelakangnya. Yoongi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ditambah lagi sebelah tangan Jimin berada disebelah kepalanya membuat posisinya semakin terkunci.

Tangan Jimin bergerak mengelus setiap lekuk wajah Yoongi, mulai dari dahi, pipi, mata, hidung, dan yang terakhir bibir. Hal itu membuat Yoongi memejamkan mata. Entahlah, sentuhan Jimin benar-benar membuatnya hangat.

"Kau benar-benar indah, Sugar." Jimin menatap Yoongi, "Bahkan mengalahkan indahnya _Artemis_."

Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai bibir tebal milik Jimin bertemu dengan bibir tipis menggairahkan milik Yoongi. Jimin mengecupnya dengan lembut sembari melumatnya kecil.

Yoongi sontak membuka matanya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Awalnya, Yoongi hanya menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat tetapi lama-kelamaan dirinya seakan terhanyut dalam lembutnya ciuman Jimin sehingga dirinya membuka mulut dan membalas ciuman Jimin.

Bibir Yoongi seakan candu bagi Jimin. Jika hanya bukan karena deheman seseorang, Jimin tidak akan pernah melepas ciuman itu.

Jimin dengan kesal menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dan disanalah, berdiri Kang Seulgi yang memandang tajam ke arah Yoongi membuat Yoongi menundukkan kepala malu. Untungnya sebagian tubuhnya tertutupi oleh Jimin.

"Jim, bisa kita bicara?"

Jimin tampak berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. Temui aku sebentar lagi."

Jimin menatap Yoongi kembali, mengarahkan kepalanya ke telinga Yoongi.

"Temui aku pagi besok tepat sepuluh meter ke kanan dari tenda makan."

Dan Jimin pun berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi dengan pipi yang masih memanas. Baru lima meter, Jimin pun berbalik, "Bibirmu sangat manis, Sugar."

"Enyahlah saja kau, Park Jimin!"

Jimin berbalik dan berlalu dari arah pandangan Yoongi dengan terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku masih sayang kamu, Jim. Kembalilah padaku." Seulgi bergerak maju memeluk Jimin.

Jimin memandang datar Seulgi tanpa membalas pelukannya.

Setelah mengalami berbagai teriakan dan perdebatan, akhirnya kedua _demigod_ tersebut memilih untuk berbicara dengan kepala dingin. Toh, juga tidak ada gunanya jika saling mengeluarkan urat masing-masing saat menyelesaikan masalah.

"Ingat apa yang dulu kau perbuat kepadaku."

Seulgi menatap Jimin, "Ya, aku ingat. Oleh karena itu, aku benar-benar menyesal jadi kembalilah padaku."

Seulgi memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jimin dengan sensual sembari mendorong Jimin memasuki pondoknya. Tepat saat telah sampai di ranjang, Seulgi mendorong Jimin agar telentang sehingga Seulgi berada diatasnya.

Jimin membalas ciuman Seulgi yang terasa hambar untuknya. Salahkan saja Yoongi yang selalu membayangi Jimin sehingga saat Seulgi 'menyerangnya', Jimin hanya membayangkan Yoongi yang melakukan itu padanya. Membayangkannya saja membuat gairahnya benar-benar berada di puncak.

Jimin mengerang kesal saat Seulgi melepas ciumannya. Jimin benar-benar butuh pelepasan!

"Aku akan melanjutkannya jika kau mau kembali kepadaku, Jim."

Perempuan ini benar-benar licik!

Masih saja sempat mengambil keuntungan disaat yang seperti ini.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang lebih baik lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu sebelum aku berubah pikiran, _bitch_."

Dan saat itu juga, Seulgi kembali mencium Jimin dengan ganas sembari menyeringai licik. Ternyata, berhasil juga rencana untuk membuat Jimin kembali padanya.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Glosarium:**

 **a. Aphrodite:** dewi cinta, sex, keindahan fisik.

 **b. Camp Half-Blood:** tempat berlatih pada demigod.

 **c. Athena:** dewi kebijaksanaan, strategi perang, seni, pendidikan.

 **d. Minotaurus:** monster berwujud manusia berkepala banteng.

 **e. Apollo:** dewa matahari, cahaya, musik, obat-obatan.

 **f. Satir:** seperti manusia berkaki kambing juga mempunyai tanduk. Satir juga yang biasanya membawa demigod-demigod baru ke perkemahan.

 **g. Demigod:** julukan keturunan setengah dewa.

 **h. Ares:** dewa perang, pembantaian.

 **i. Hermes:** dewa penunjuk jalan, pelindung, penghibur, dan juga utusan Zeus.

 **j. Zeus:** pemimpin para dewa, penguasa Olimpus.

 **k. Poseidon:** dewa laut dan bapak bangsa kuda.

 **l. Hades:** dewa dunia bawah, sering disebut dewa kematian.

 **m. Banteng Colchis:** banteng yang terbuat dari besi/baja.

 **n. Artemis:** dewi bulan, pelindung hewan, perburuan, kesuburan, dan kesucian.

.

.

.

 ** _author's note_**

hai! aku author baru disini jadi salam kenal yaa

sejujurnya, aku sedikit kesusahan saat nyocokin sifat bangtan sama dewa-dewinya sampe harus minta saran ke temen2 aku T_T

jadi, aku minta maaf kalo diantara kalian ada yang fans berat dari buku Percy Jackson trs mikir kalo bangtan ga pantes jd anaknya ini ato itu.. tapi serius ini aku udah cari dari berbagai sisi bangtan biar ga terlalu lepas dari sifat mereka pas jadi anaknya dewa-dewi.

dan juga maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, aku juga lupa-lupa inget soalnya udah nyelesein bukunya dari 2thn lalu (tapi baru terinspirasi sekarang wkwk)

jadi, sekian sampe sini. _mind to review?_ #teamgalotoursayap

ps. Maaf kayanya aku gabakal bisa lanjut cepet deh soalnya laptop aku lagi rusak huhu T_T tapi janji deh tar kalo ada kesempatan buat ngetik bakal aku lanjut ceritanya. Jadi, tungguin aja yaa!


End file.
